


Of Crocs and Mercedes

by DarkStreet



Series: Of Missing Underwear and Late Night Revelations [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is gorgeous, Akatsuki - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, Drinking, KuroAka - Freeform, M/M, Other, akaashi feels under appreciated, bokuakakurotsuki, bokuroo - Freeform, bokuto's biceps, crocs ftw, dont drink from unlabeled bottles, except akaashi, ignore the man on the third floor., it's three am on a monday and they all have work, kuroo's face, kurotsuki - Freeform, never skip arm day, the hallmark channel is intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStreet/pseuds/DarkStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which cleaning out the kitchen is abandoned for what could possibly be alcohol... or some sort of cleaning product....</p><p>AKA Just because you had food poisoning doesn't mean that you have to empty your fridge<br/>AKA puking is good for the soul</p><p>PS. Bokuto's muscles, Kuroo's face, and Akaashi is just gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Crocs and Mercedes

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a good six hundred or so words longer than the last one! I hope you enjoy :)

“Are these underwear yours or mine?”

The room was a mess and between the clothes and books strewn about, the floor was barely visible. 

“Most definitely not mine, probably Kei’s.”

“Hmmm…” Bokuto held the boxers with two fingers while staring at them intently.

“Does it really matter whose they are?”

___

Bokuto, Tsukki, and Kuroo had long since given up protecting their clothes to the point that no one blinked an eye when Akaashi walked around with Kei’s sweatshirts, or Kuroo’s flannel. However, no one touched Akaashi’s clothes, no one. Never mind the fact that the only one who could _almost_ fit into his clothes was Tsukishima but even if he wanted to, he would never get the opportunity. Well… maybe if he asked nicely. Like _really_ nicely. Either way, the moral of the story is that Akaashi had no desire to have his clothes stretched out by the monsters he lived with. 

____

During the attempt to clean out Tsukishima’s kitchen – finally – Kuroo had found a six-pack of unlabeled god-knows-what. At the promise of alcohol, and getting out of tedious work, the group moved to sit around Kuroo’s ridiculously large TV that totally outdid the one Akaashi and Tsukishima got at a yard sale several years back.

Both Bokuto and Tetsu made ridiculous amounts of money with Tetsu as an orthopedic surgeon and Bokuto as a personal trainer. Between the pair of them, they could have moved out of their shitty apartment complex a long time ago but stayed out of the desire to be closer to Keiji, who was a freelance web designer, and Tsukishima, who worked IT at a local computer company. They had enough to pay the bills and that was good enough for them. But when it came to luxuries, they stuck to yard sales in rich neighborhoods.

Just because they didn’t make as much money as the other two didn’t mean that they couldn’t take care of themselves and Bokuto and Kuroo knew well enough not to intervene unless it was an emergency, like the one time Tsukki thought he was dying – but they don’t talk about that. This is not to say that they didn’t appreciate being taken out or going on trips every now and then.

As they sat around drinking what might as well have been poison, in an uncommon but comforting silence, a child was miraculously cured from terminal cancer on the Hallmark channel.

“We should invite people over! This stuff is great!” 

“I don’t want to be responsible for killing our neighbors,” Tsukishima wrinkled his nose in disgust as he continued to drink from the off colored bottle. 

“Disregarding the fact that it’s 3am on a Monday, I have to agree,” Akaashi chimed in.

“We’ll just invite people we don’t know!”

“We know almost everyone in this building and they hate us,” Kuroo drawled.

“What about that guy on the third floor?”

“You mean the crack addict who keeps trying to lure Tsukki into his apartment?” Bokuto nodded enthusiastically.

“Idiot! Why would we invite him anywhere?! Much less into where we LIVE!” Kuroo punched Bokuto’s knee.

“Just shut up and drink your poison,” Tsukishima placed himself comfortable in Bokuto’s lap.

“… are you really sure this is safe to drink?” Akaashi was yet to taste the mysterious liquid and just kept eyeing it suspiciously. 

“It’s probably fine.”

“I’m not how trustworthy a guy who eats month old spaghetti is…”

“Hey! That was one time!”

“One time too many,” Tsukki mumbled taking a large swig from his bottle.

Akaashi seemed to have gotten over his moral dilemma and followed Tsukishima’s lead by taking a sip and nearly coughing his lungs out.

They sat watching by the TV for several minutes as Kei and Bokuto drained their bottles.

“Hey Bo. Remember when you thought Crocs were cool?”

“Oh god, Testu. Did you have too?” Akaashi shook his head in shame.

“Hey! Crocs are classic! They’re like the shoe version of a Mercedes!” he attempted to defend his old passion.

“And I used to think you were cool…”

“Did you hear that guys?!? Tsukki thinks I’m cool!”

“That’s not quite the reaction I was hoping for…” Kuroo took a swig of the unlabeled bottle and coughed.

One thing everyone learned early on was that Bokuto was a very physical drunk. Meaning, he needed to be careful who he partied with if he didn’t want to get another black eye – he had accidently groped a stranger’s ass, accidentally being a loosely applied term. 

With Tsukishima in his lap, he didn’t even have to move to occupy his hands.

“Have you ever noticed how amazing your body is?” Kei had lost his glasses at some point and was squinting down at Bokuto’s thigh.

“Yeah! Seriously, check out his arms!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“Never skip arm day, babe,” Bokuto’s response was instant. Kuroo had made the joke once and ever since Bokuto took every opportunity to throw in one of his favorite lines.

“And you’re face is just not okay,” as Tsukishima spoke he leaned closer and closer Kuroo who was on the floor in front of the couch. 

“Hey, wait!” 

“I mean, just look at you! Your face is just not okay. How can people look at you when you’re that – you’re that beautiful,” Kei nearly fell off the couch. Luckily, Bokuto’s hand were firmly grasping his ass.

“What the hell are we drinking?” Kuroo looked star struck. 

“Probably poison.”

“Of course! It’s burning all the salt away!”

“Worth it!” Bokuto’s voice was muffled by Tsukishima’s lips. 

__

The next morning, Akaashi sat in Tsukki’s kitchen not having bothered to leave. Everyone else was at work except Tsukki who had just gotten out of the shower.

Drinking water – he would have preferred tea or even milk, but water seemed the safest option – Keiji could help but replay the past night where Tsukki had complemented everyone but him. He wasn’t vain in the least nor did he require complements, but the fact that he had apparently been forgotten wouldn’t leave his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone ever wants to draw anything that would be beautiful of you!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @darkstreet-nostalgia


End file.
